Omega Fracture (series)
Omega Fracture is a series of umbrella fighting video games. The series takes place within a bubble universe created by memory, and focuses primarily on a number of different characters fighting over the Eventide Amulet, which is said to grant those who wield it incredible powers. The series contains both party-based fighting games ala Super Smash Bros., as well as traditional 1-on-1 fighting games such as those in the Tekken or Street Fighter franchises; with all three franchises acting as heavy influences upon the Omega Fracture series. The Omega Fracture series is the final series to be included in the Bola Parasola, following the Rose Warriors series and the ⌭Saga. While the series can be enjoyed separately from the other Bola Parasola entries, the backstory of its universe is the most connected to other series. The Omega Fracture bubble universe - Ω1 - was created after the defeat of Ultimis Richtofen in the ⌭Saga, and, while most characters exist only within Ω1, there are other characters who have travelled into the bubble universe from outside it. The series is said to have roots in the idea that a 'traditional' unbrella game is of the fighter genre, which Bola Parasola creator Jake stated would be a nice fit within the universe. Titles ACL Ruptured Sect logo.png|link=Ruptured Sect|''Ruptured Sect'' Gameplay "Party-based" Some games in the Omega Fracture series are 2.5D party-based fighting games that utilizes several gameplay aspects that would enable them to be considered "clones" of Nintendo's popular mascot fighting game series Super Smash Bros.. Instead of the health bar system that most fighting games utilize, these titles instead features a damage system. This damage system increases the amount of knockback characters take from attacks, as knocking opponents out-of-bounds is how to properly defeat them. Unlike most traditional fighting games, these titles allow up to 4 players to fight at once; though up to 8 players may also participate simultaneously in some modes. Certain options may be enabled or disabled in the options menu, allowing players to choose how points are earned. Players can set it so that there is a time limit for matches, with the player with the best ratio of KO's to being KO'd being the winner. Other modes allow players to set a limited number of lives for fighters (from 1 to 99), with players being eliminated once all over their lives have been lost. Players may also set it so that each character has a health counter instead of damage counter; with the health counter decreasing as they take damage and players being eliminated once their's reaches zero. Players can also set whether or not battles are team-based or free-for-all, with up to seven colour-based teams being available. Damage is increased by way of attacking them, with each character having four special moves, a set of standard and smash attacks, a set of separate aerial attacks, and an Omega Finale; which can be used once the player has earned enough Null Fragments, dropped by opponents once damaged. Fighters can also utilize a number of different items in battle, which can be used to decrease the amount of damage they have taken, give them certain temporary buffs, or act as additional weapons that they can use to dish out damage. One item - the Null Cognizant - allows fighters to summon a random assist character, each with their own effects and abilities. "Traditional" Other games in the Omega Fracture series are based upon traditional 1-on-1 fighting games: two characters - who are placed facing each other on opposite ends of a flat stage - must fight each other using a variety of different combinations of button presses and directional inputs. Much like other "traditional" fighting games, these games utilize HP bars; the player whose HP bars deplete first, lose. Unlike most other fighting games, the Omega Fracture utilizes a chemistry-based gameplay style. While still 1-on-1 at all times, both players must choose two characters, whom they can switch between mid-battle. Both of these characters have their own movesets and HP bars, and both must be depleted in order for them to be defeated. Each character has another with whom they will share good chemistry, and when paired together will replace certain combo attacks with more powerful Team Assists, which feature both fighters teaming up for a single, more devastating attack; though these often take time to charge up and as such are harder to effectively pull off. Should one of the characters have been defeated, then they can not use chemistry combo attacks. By dealing out damage, players collect Null Fragments, which allow them to perform their Omega Finale- a unique, and fairly powerful, attack that deals a large amount of damage. If the two characters on a team have good chemistry, they will perform a special Omega Finale attack, provided both still have HP remaining. Playable Characters Trivia * As with all other Bola Parasola series, Omega Fracture went through a number of different names before the final one was chosen. Among those unused are AT Jeneriq, Opensource, and Eventide Access. Category:Omega Fracture Category:Umbrella Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Bola Parasola